


The Shadows Of Yesteryear.

by ChiakiNanamemes



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, pre-Season One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiNanamemes/pseuds/ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: Mari tells Kanan she’s leaving tomorrow.





	The Shadows Of Yesteryear.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a slightly more angsty version of what happened when Mari left. Written for my baby <3

Words. Words were like a pallet of paints to a writer. So many to chose from, so many combinations that flow so effortlessly together like a stream going down a mountain and meeting the oceans edge. Every word had it’s own meaning, and every meaning could change depending on how it’s said, or the situation it’s used in. Words like ‘Stop.’ Can changing depending on the tone or whereas words like “Awful” have had their meaning change over time into something so negative. But, in this case, nothing changed. 

“Go away.” always means leave. The context doesn’t matter, nor does the tone. They always want you to leave, or else why would they say it? It was just a phrase you threw around when you felt like it, nor something to make light of in a joking way. No. It was serious, and it fit the situation perfectly. 

It was dark, the rain pouring down from the sky and clattering against the rooftop of Uranohoshi girls high school. A crackle of thunder could be heard in the background, with the occasional flash of lightening. Kanan hated it. It was summer, so why was this happening?

Their former club room was lit only by the small, hand held lamp she had brought with her which had been placed in the centre of the table. Why they had decided to meet here of all places was beyond her. I guess it just felt more like home to the three of them, and wasn’t as formal as meeting anywhere else. After all, this place had been special to them all, once. She was sat down, Dia to her left and Mari sat in front of them. The room was silent, the only noise being created by the rain above them.

“Well?” Dia asked, breaking the silence. “You called us here for a reason. What is it?”

Mari looked up from her lap, which she had been staring at for a while. She didn’t look at Kanan, nor Dia but instead focused her attention on the light in front of her.

“Well...It’s jo—“ 

A bang was heard as Kanan’s closed fist collided with the table, causing both Mari and Dia to jump slightly.

“Cut the crap, Mari. It’s not joke. We can both tell this is serious, so get it over with.” Kanan knew this was serious, as Mari had been off all day with the pair. She even waited till the last minute to tell them that she wanted to meet up later that night. Typical Mari.

Mari gulped, her hands nervously playing with one another in her lap. She took a deep breath, and looked at the pair. “I’m leaving in the morning. I got accepted into a school in Italy. I’m sorry I didn’t—“

“Shut up.”

Mari was taken back by the pure anger in Kanan’s voice. She had never heard her so angry before.

“But I—“

“No. No you don’t get to speak right now.” Kanan stood up, and walked over to Mari, who stood up and started to back away towards the door. She was honestly terrified right now. Kanan grabbed Mari by the shoulders, holding them tightly.

“Why? Why didn’t you tell us sooner? Why didn’t you discuss this with us? With me? Why, Mari?!”

Mari said nothing. What could she say? She knew why she did it, but she couldn’t bring herself to speak the words that had been on her mind for so long.

Kanan felt a hand touch her shoulder, knowing it was Dia trying to calm her down, but shrugged it off.

“Kanan-San. Calm down. She...She spoke to me about it. I...I was the one who told her not to tell you.” 

This wasn’t happening. This had to be a dream. There was no way her two closest friends would betray her like that, right? No. They wouldn’t...Would they?

“You...You what?” She took her hands from Mari’s shoulders, and stepped back slightly.

“I...I knew you would react like this and we didn’t want to ruin your summer - Or ours - So I told her to wait. She came to me because she was scared of what you would do if you found out.”

“I...” Kanan turned to Mari, “I would have...I would have told you to go! You didn’t have to keep this from me! I’m not...I’m not like how you think I am!”

“I’m sorry, Kanan. I really am. I didn’t mean for things to turn out this way. I’m sorry—“ 

Kanan turned her back on her, and started to walk towards the door. “Just go away, Mari. Just go away, and don’t come back. I’m done with you.” She glanced over her shoulder, making direct eye contact with Dia. “Stay away from me, I don’t want to be around you anymore.” And with that, she left, the door slamming behind her as she walked out into the cold night.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this was OOC I just really wanted to do some KananMari angst about the whole Mari leaving thing??


End file.
